Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-33810258-20171112184403
I think this one would be nice too: Frost A upgraded version of Ice Requirements: Ice + 150 gems Symbol: A snowflake Colors: Colors of winter Skills <------------------------------------------------> 1.Frozen Orb (projectile spell) The caster hurls a orb of frozen death that shreds an area with ice bolts , dealing 50 damage each bolt, the orb explodes at the end of its path or on impact dealing heavy damage inflicting freeze for 2 seconds Bonus: youll may choose a target and the frozen orb will follow that enemy ,if they keep running/dodging from it the orb will become faster and faster until hits the target cooldown:3 seconds mana cost: 200 2.Mistral Breeze (multi projectile spell) unleashes three twisters of cold energy they deal 500 damage if they're charged, 300 damage if they are not charged,it might launch the foes in the air and stun them cooldown: 5 seconds mana cost:100 if not charged/300 if charged 3.Blizzard (close ranged spell) on a selected area call down from the sky shards of ice dealing averange damage each ice shard (550 or 600 damage) for 6 seconds in a 20 yard radius ,the shards also slow or freeze the enemyes, it pierces shielding spells cooldown: 7 seconds duration: 6 seconds mana cost: 400 4.Sleet Storm (shielding spell) the user creates a swirling storm around him/her that grows up to 22 yard radius ,it pushes the enemyes and reflects the spells, if the enemyes step in the storm they will take 100 damage for each second they stayed in the storm cooldown: 14 seconds duration:12 seconds mana cost:300 5.Mighty hail (Ultimate spell) The caster will create a zone where a rain of ice will fall from the sky (HUGE CLOUD) that freezes anyone who stands inside the target area taking low damage while frozen. BONUS: IF A HAILSTONE HITS A PLAYER THAT ALREADY IS FROZEN, THAT PLAYER WILL BE CRUSHED TAKING 10000 FROST DAMAGE KILLING HIM/HER INSTANTLY cooldown: 60 seconds mana cost: 1000 duration: 20 seconds Good to know: - Blizzard is SURELY NOT like vehement blizzard, this blizzard is like in world of warcraft/diablo 3 a storm of ice shards - Mighty hail can be seen in Magicka Wizard Wars (its closed ;-;) -Sleet Storm is like a whirlwind, but its disadvantage is that projectile spells can pierce the storm to damage u, spells like glaze whail, water beam, Auroral blast etc. -It is useful because all theese abilities inflict freeze so u can stuck enemyes that dodge too much or eliminate fast the superior magic users - If a Frozen Orb impacts with a Great Fire Blast the explosion will deal water damage - Mighty hail can strike enemyes that use Ultimates like Searing Heave,Gloomy Blare or Gravitational Pull -Mighty hail will not be stopped if a enemy casts The World on you -If you hit a player while healing with Frozen orb that enemy spent his mana with no result, the healing spell will be nullified -Frozen orb also shoots ice bolts like in diablo 3 -Mighty hail and Blizzard are spells that fall from the sky -Mistral Breeze is more like Wind Tornadoes - You can troll the transportation spell users with frozen orb -If this element will be added, Mighty hail will be surely used BY ALL THE PLAYERS THAT OWN IT cause its damn dangerous Fun fact: Sleet Storm can reflect Poison bomb Barrage,Searing Heave,Ablaze Judgement and Great tree of Abolition's orbs